I Know
by P-Chan The Magnificent
Summary: Repost: Anakin isn't faithful to Amidala..........


Disclaimer: Hey, there everyone. We all know George Lucas owns Star Wars and while a girl can wish I still don't wanna get sued. ^_^ I would however like to claim Hayden Christensen as my own. (the new Ani!) He's SO cute! ::makes a growling noise, while people stare at her::  
  
  
Notes: Please don't send me flames saying that I'm just a weirdo fruitcake with nothing better to do okay? ^_^ I wrote this because Amidala and Obi-Wan are always seen as the baddies who go and have an affair........I was just kinda wondering..........what if the tables turned and Anakin was the one who was unfaithful.......I've just never seen a story like that sooo......I went and wrote one. ^_^ Oh, yea Amidala's POV........  
  
Dedication:This is dedicated to Rebeka and Jedi ManiacGirl..........they kick ass because their remarks on my story Reflection helped me to decide to keep writing. THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
  
I Know  
  
  
  
You must think I'm exceptionally dense Anakin.....or very sheltered. As sheltered as I truly am I could tell. I know Anakin, I know.  
  
  
I couldn't tell at first........How long was it after we married?! I couldn't really tell you for sure but I'm guessing it was only two years. That's when I started to notice the change. Embraces seemed painful to you and kisses seemed cold and forced out. Can you believe it?! It has now been five years since we exchanged our wedding vows! It took me three years to realize how quickly things were deteriorating on the inside of our marriage!! You covered your tracks very well.........  
  
  
I was only somewhat concerned when you arrived on Naboo and just quickly blew me off. I thought it was just the stress of being a Jedi. You know, having to save the galaxy every hour of the day, every minute of the hour. I even went to Obi-Wan and he agreed with me. He said that you two had been under a lot of stress lately.......so I believed him. How was he to know how far off the mark both of us were?!  
  
  
  
I hardly ever saw you when you came. I missed you so much and tried desperately to spend as much time with you as I could. I begged you to spend time with me even, but you told me that I was, "....too busy for the likes of a little slave boy from the desert world of Tatoonie. I will forever remember the icy cold glare in your eyes as you pushed me aside. I cried for so long, my heart shattered and my body ached. The only one who was there for me was Obi-Wan. Only Obi-Wan.  
  
  
After a long time you noticed all the days I spent with him...with Obi-Wan. You became enraged, I remember it so well.........You screamed at me, throwing your hands in the air and accusing me of having an affair with him! Isn't that just a little ironic?!!? YOU accusing ME of having an affair!!  
  
  
  
I would never do that! Break our wedding vows like you did. Never! I could have though. I could have easily. I told you I didn't have feelings for Obi-Wan. That was the biggest lie I ever told you. Since you weren't around.....like I said, I spent all my time with him. He was there for me. He brushed away my tears when I wept and chased away all the fears I ever had. He didn't know the cause for my pain and he didn't pester me about it either. He simply told me that if I ever needed to talk, he would be there. HE would be there. How could I not fall in love with him?!?! He'll never know though and neither will you how I had to keep my emotions bottled up when I was around him.  
  
  
  
He was hurt terribly when you accused him of taking me away from you.......since I was "your" Ami. Well that's weird because I hardly ever saw "my" Anakin.  
  
  
  
I'm not going to hate you forever Anakin, and you know it. I just don't think I can ever trust you again. Ever. The trust bond that we once shared can never be rebuilt. You've taken my love, my friendship and my trust for granted.  
  
  
Obi-Wan senses something is horribly wrong but he can't quite place it. He doesn't know yet, but he will soon........he will soon. You can't hide it from your best friend forever.......  
  
  
  
Or is he even that anymore? Your best friend, I mean. He loves you, yet you seem to despise him now. It began I suppose when you first saw us together. We were in the garden and I was laughing so hard, I had tears streaming down my face. Good old Obi-Wan......I love him so much. No matter how life was going for him, he always tried to make sure that I was happy. You used to be like that once too......but not anymore.  
  
  
  
You know the saying "terribly happy"? I think that's what our marriage has become. For a time we were so happy, spending every waking moment we could with each other. Now all I feel is terrible. I haven't a clue how you feel. Happy, I can only guess. I bet the woman you are with fell for your boyish good looks and charm.........I know that's what got me.  
  
  
  
Remember, our trust is broken, totally gone. My heart is empty and our marriage is a failure because...........I know Anakin.........I know............................  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
How was it, eh? Please lemme know if you like it, okay? ^_^  
  
Umi from Magic Knight Rayearth (all anime fans kick ass!!!): "I guess justice goes ahead of pastries ::sigh::."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
